Many people today enjoy playing paintball games with sophisticated paintball markers. A typical paintball marker has a barrel from which paintballs are fired. A breech is provided which receives paintballs through an inlet, and which communicates with the barrel. A paintball tube holds paintballs for feeding into the breech. A bolt slides within the breech to chamber a paintball, ie. to move a paintball that has been fed into the breech, into the barrel. The bolt also controls the entry of paintballs from the paintball tube into the breech. The bolt is typically moved between an open position whereby a paintball is permitted to enter the breech and a closed position whereby the entry of paintballs into the breech is prevented. A pneumatic actuator, such as a pneumatic cylinder is typically used to move the bolt.
If a paintball does not feed correctly in the breech, the bolt can squash and rupture the paintball, releasing paint onto the interior mechanisms of the marker. As a result, the released paint can disrupt the proper functioning of the marker. Consequently, after a paintball is squashed inside a marker, it is usually required for the marker to be disassembled and cleaned to remove any paint on the interior mechanisms.
Another problem with current markers is the use of solenoid valves, which have been incorporated into markers to operate the firing valve and the bolt. Solenoid valves are favoured at least in part for their seemingly quick response time, however, several problems exist with markers in which solenoid valves are present. These markers by necessity include relatively complex electrical systems, which include a battery and typically a control circuit which assists in timing the sequence of operation of the solenoids. All of these electrical components are a source of unreliability in such paintball markers. For example, during play a battery could run out of power. Furthermore, during adverse conditions, such as wet, cold or hot conditions, the electrical components are at risk of failing. Typically, electrical components are not sufficiently robust to withstand repeated impacts, which can occur as a player inadvertently drops or otherwise impacts a marker during play.
There is, therefore, a continuing need for improved paintball markers that have a reduced tendency to squash and rupture paintballs during a loading and chambering operation. Also, in another aspect, there is a need for improved markers that are capable of firing quickly and at high frequency, but that have a reduced dependence on electrical components, such as solenoids.